Snow Queen in Equestria
by Lightshinethewolf
Summary: Elsa, the new crowned queen of Arendelle, retreats to the fjord and crosses it to the other side after her magic is revealed to the public. On the other side, Elsa meets Princess Celestia, who offers her help about her magic. Elsa accepts Celestia's offer and enters Equestria. Will Elsa succeed to control her magic? Read it and find out! Rated T just in case


Prologue

Elsa ran away as fast as she can from the crowd with her gloved hand clasping an arrow that was stuck in her left shoulder. Everyone in the courtyard had seen her magic and they all looked terrified when they saw it. Her people were afraid of her magic and probably thinking that she's dangerous. Afraid, just like she is now.

Elsa slowed her pace and tried to catch her breath when she reached the fjord outside the castle walls. Elsa took a brief moment to take a look at her left shoulder and tried to pull out the arrow out but soon turned around and stepped backwards carefully with her gloved hand gripping her wounded left shoulder as she heard her younger sister, Anna's voice calling her name desperately. As Elsa step backwards, ice formed beneath Elsa's feet at each step and Elsa saw the ice spreading to the fjord water when she turned her head. That was when Elsa heard her sister's voice again, but this time more louder.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna cried as she arrived to the stairway that lead to the fjord and gasped as she saw an arrow stuck in Elsa's left shoulder, which Elsa was grasping on, and the crimson red liquid dripping down from Elsa's finger. Someone must have shot it before Elsa ran off from the crowd!

Elsa's panic began to rise as Anna rushed down the stairs and got close to her and said, "Is your shoulder okay? Here, let me pull that arrow out for you."

"I-it's fine, Anna. It's not that bad." Elsa replied as she took a step back.

"No, it's not." Anna protested, "It's still bleeding and I can clearly see that it's hurting you. Come back to the castle with me so that I, or the physician, can treat it."

"I can't go back inside there, not now! Everyone has seen what I can do, Anna, they know! Please, just stay away from me, Anna! It's not safe to be near me, the arrow in my shoulder proves it!" Elsa exclaimed.

"You're my sister, Elsa. I'm not going to leave you when you're in trouble. Especially when you're hurt." Anna said firmly.

"If you're not going to leave me, then I'll leave you." Elsa replied, turning around and taking a cautious step on the sheet of ice that spread to the fjord which instantly froze.

"What? Wait, Elsa, don't!" Anna begged and when Elsa paused, Anna continued, "We're finally talking to each other in 13 years and you're just going to shut me out again and leave? What about Arendelle?"

"You can rule Arendelle, Anna. I know you can. The kingdom will love you and this is for the best, Anna. It's better this way." Elsa replied with a sad smile over her shoulder and started to run across the fjord before Anna could protest, heading to the other side.

"Elsa! No..." Anna moaned helplessly as she watched her sister cross the fjord.

'I'm sorry, Anna... But it is better this way for everyone...' Elsa thought as she ran.

When Elsa reached the other side, she paused and, feeling that she won't need it anymore, peeled off her glove, dropping it to the ground. With that simple movement, Elsa winced from the pain that her wounded shoulder gave her.

That was when a soft feminine but regal voice offered, "Are you okay, your majesty?" behind her.

Elsa turned around and her eyes widened a bit. A white horse-like, but a bit smaller then a horse, creature with a pair of wings and horn and rainbow colored mane and tail that somehow flowed without wind, that was wearing a golden crown, necklace and shoes, was standing only a few feet away from her with a tall and glittering mirror beside her. What surprised her more is that she heard the creature chuckle and after that, speaking.

"I understand what you feel towards me right now, your majesty, but I would appreciate it if you don't stare at me like that." The white creature said with a smile.

Finally got out of her trance, Elsa began to stutter, "What- How- Where did you-"

"Your majesty, please, calm down. Take some deep breaths." The white creature offered.

Elsa tried to do what the white creature suggested and after taking few deep breaths, she was able to calm down a bit.

"Feeling a bit better, your majesty?" The white creature asked politely.

"Yes, thank you and just call me Elsa." Elsa replied.

"Very well, Elsa, my name is Princess Celestia but feel free to call me Celestia." Princess Celestia said.

"You're a princess?" Elsa asked, a bit confused. "In my world, yes, and in case your wondering, I'm an alicorn pony and I came from a pony world called Equestria through the mirror beside me." Celestia replied. '

Through a mirror? How's that possible? And why did she come here? Wait, could it because of...' Elsa thought.

As if the pony princess read her mind, she said with a smile, "I see you got a little hint and yes, I came here by magic and for you."

"For me? Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because I want to help you. I can take you to my world with me and help you to control your magic, if you wish to." Celestia replied.

"Really? You can? Wait, how did you-" Elsa said.

"Know about your magic?" Celestia finished the sentence and replied with a chuckle when Elsa nodded, "I know a lot about you, Elsa, more than you could think of. I'll tell you later about it but for now, will you come with me?"

Elsa hesitated. She wasn't sure that this is a good idea. Learning how to control her magic sounded pretty tempting but the thing was, can she trust this pony princess? She came from another world and offered help, and also claimed that she know her. It all sounded suspicious, but if she could learn how to control her magic, what would matter? If she learn how to control her magic then some problems will be solved and Celestia's intent seemed good. After a long hesitation, Elsa replied, "Yes, I will."

"Good." Celestia said with an approving smile, "Now, all you have to do to enter my world is to walk into the mirror beside me, but before we do that, allow me to pull that arrow out of your shoulder. It's been disturbing me while we talk."

It was then when Elsa looked back at the arrow in her left shoulder.

'I must have forgot about it while I talk with her.' Elsa thought and said, "It's alright, it's not that bad as it seems. We can take care of it after we enter your world."

"Very well then, could you stand beside me and face the mirror?" Celestia asked.

Elsa nodded and did exactly what Celestia told her to do and when she did her eyes widened a bit in surprise.

One pony was looking at her with curiosity but then major concern in her eyes. She looked similar to Celestia but more shorter and smaller and her body color was dark blue.

"Is she looking at us?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, she is. She can see us through the mirror. Now, I'll go first and wait for you with her. Enter the mirror when you're ready, Elsa." Celestia replied with a smile.

Elsa nodded and with that Celestia walked into the mirror. Soon enough, Celestia was seen at the other side of the mirror, facing her and giving her encouraging smile and nod.

Elsa turned her gaze to the other side of the lake, where her sister was still standing.

'I'll be back, Anna. I'll be back for you as soon as I learn how to control my magic. Wait for me until then.' Elsa thought and faced the mirror again.

And after taking one deep breath, Elsa walked into the mirror.

End of Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I took Princess Cadence and Shining Armor out of the story, for now. Don't worry they will be in the story at later chapters. I can't tell you exactly what chapter it is but they will make appearances. My story plan has changed a bit.**


End file.
